marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beyonder (Earth-616)
The Beyonder I wonder if instead of beyonder, instead of staying dead, he could will himself back into reality. and is beyonder in mephisto's realm because after the affects of secret wars 2 i'm pretty sure that mephisto would specialy torture him. -Redskaar Maker? I was wondering, what is the relationship of this Beyonder and the Maker? Both have been referred to as The Beyonder. The Maker was last seen dead in Annihilation, but played a larger role in the last arc of briefly run Thanos comics. Are they supposed to be two different people, is one a later incarnation of the other, or is this just bad continuity on the part of the Marvel writers? The Maker is a later incarnation/form of the Beyonder, after he'd been Kosmos. He manifested himself as the powerful, but mortal, Maker, and was ultimately left catatonic, containing her vast power. The Maker's death in Annihilation is a bad thing, since Thanos believed that would unleash the Beyonder again. Lokiofmidgaard 16:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Annihilation happens after the Thanos Comics. But if Maker and the Beyonder are the same Creature, shouldn't they just have one Entry? Then again when the Beyonder first became Kosmos he was an evolved Cosmic Cube or something (like Kubik) and nowadays he's an Inhuman. Beast of Averoigne 11:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Pre-retcon Beyonder :I make this to remember all of you, that the Classic Beyonder was retconned into this character. In the article, we mention the "Beyond-Realm", which I must say, is not of this Beyonder. I think we should make an article, like "Beyonder (Pre-retcon)" or something like that to separate the origin of the omnipotent entity from the Inhuman mutant, they are the same character, but essentially are two different versions. ::User:Mikhail Mxyzptlk 6:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's really best to just include both origins with a note that this has yet to be expanded on. The Handbooks prefer the original origin, and it DOES make the most sense. The more recent one, unless expanded upon, should really be considered suspect, but still included. There's no real reason to have two pages for one character because of an alternate origin, we just need to make sure both are addressed (and sourced), and the reasoning for having both is present on the page. After all, the histories are the same. No need to present a LOT of information and images twice, just to change the first paragraph. ::--GrnMarvl14 01:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I just wanted to establish the difference between the Inhuman mutant and Marvel's mightiest being. And if someone thinks Pre-retcon Beyonder is not the most powerful, I'll give you a list that proves it: - He's beyond Time and Space. - Beyonder was ALL that existed outside the Multiverse. - Just by Beyonder thinking too much....Suns implode..Worlds collide...Parallel Dimensions collapse - The ENTIRE Watchers race agrees to interfere with the Beyonder...this is UNHEARD OF. - Beyonder has the Living Multiverse begging him to not kill Multi-Death. He did it anyway. Death is ERASED across the entire Multiverse. Beyonder recreates Multi-Death out of nothingness. - Beyonder was the Living Embodiment of Supreme Power. - It was said that Beyonder was millions of times more powerful than ALL the rest of the Multiverse combined. - Beyonder had power over Souls. - Many knew Beyonder was the Ultimate Being. This included Darkchild, Hercules, Magneto, Doctor Doom, Professor Xavier and Doctor Strange. - Beyonder obliterated a Galaxy over 4 billion light years away. Then exploded another. - Beyonder contained an explosion that would have disintegrated the Micro-verse. Then re-created what the explosion was able to destroy. - Beyonder manipulated reality in Microverse. - Beyonder destroyed 3 Jupiter size planets with a gesture. - Beyonder changes Hulk's destiny...it's because of the Beyonder that we read Hulk today...Hulk was lost in a realm even Dr Strange could not find. - Beyonder resurrected Time Bomb..after she disintegrated herself. - Resurrected Kang. - Resurrected Dazzler. - Beyonder re-created Scion of the Micronauts. - Beyonder created a machine than can resurrect beings (Like the New Mutants). - Beyonder had absolute control over the past, future and present. Remember Doom from Secret Wars? That was a future version of Doom which no one knew...taken from a future that only existed because of Beyonder. - Beyonder could have caused the entire Time Stream to collapse all together. - Beyonder erases from existence a space armada that comprised of over 30,000 advanced civilizations. Death and Mephisto will never savor those billions of souls...because due to the Beyonder they never even existed. - Beyonder warped Reality into many possible futures. - Beyonder explored the Entire Multiverse...while sitted in his hotel suit. - Beyonder gave the Multiverse 24 hours of time before he will erase it (Isn't that cool to be able to say I give existence 24 hours to erase it...and be able to do it). - Beyonder scans the Entire Earth in an instant. He did the same thing with the Multiverse itself. - Beyonder was going to transform all the New Mutants into Universes...they refused his offer. So he erases them all... - The Puma is a being that can actually sense the power level of other beings...he says he practically overloaded by reading the smallest portion of power of Beyonder. - Beyonder vs the X-Men including the Phoenix Avatar (Rachel)...Beyonder is yawning during the "confrontation". - Rachel Summers uses ALL the power of the Phoenix Force. Beyonder didn't even flinch. - Beyonder beats down a bunch of Celestials (hand to hand). - Galactus at Full Power attacked Beyonder. He repelled him like a bug. - Living Tribunal, a being who is one or two steps below One-Above-All was afraid of Beyonder and was among the cosmic beings who pleaded to Molecule Man to stop Beyonder. - Beyonder shattered Pre-retcon Molecule Man's protective Dome like a joke...it was stronger than the Multiverse combined. - Beyonder causes destruction across the entire Multiverse. Pre-retcon Molecule Man repaired the Multiverse with one finger while calming the Beyonder down. - The Watcher had to beg the Molecule Man to stop the Beyonder. He finally accepts. - They do war...the most powerful beings Marvel ever created. - Beyonder let's out a blast that reaches the ends of the Multiverse. Again the Molecule Man does the impossible...not only does he shield all the heroes that were at the scene while battling the Beyonder...but he also removed EVERY living thing that was in the blast's path across the Multiverse...and placed them somewhere in sub-space. - The incredible ending...everything Beyonder did...he did it while imposing limitations on himself. If this doesn't prove he is omnipotent, then I don't know what. User: Mikhail Mxyzptlk 4:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The Inhuman retcon makes no sense and it never did, it contradicts too many other stories. It's simply the result of typically poor research from Bendis. I would vote for removing it from the main article and putting it in as a footnote. Tony ingram 09:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) If any admin sees this, can someone please stop the individual who keeps vandalizing the page by removing information relating to the Illuminati storyline. I have asked him not to do this but been ignored. Tony ingram 08:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) One Above All The article claims that not even the OAA could face the Beyonder's powers. Is there a source for this? When was that stated? --Stevehim (talk) 09:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No OAA would mess the Beyonder up SpiderMatty (talk) 08:18, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Inhuman Beyonder According to this article, Hickman has retconned the Beyonder's retcon in an interview, claiming that the New Avengers: Illuminati story was just a construct of the Beyonder. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:48, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Beyonder is the Maker. Articles should be merged The Maker and the Beyonder are the same character. Just because the gender swaps doesn't mean they are different characters. Marvel does not have two distinct profiles for either characters, they listed in the same entry in the Marvel Handbooks. Nausiated (talk) 06:15, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. Although the Maker was the much less powerful version after the retcon. This would have to be explained somehow. :Antvasima (talk) 14:55, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with the merger. About his powers, I think it's fair to say the Beyonder limited himself since he didn't quitely understand what was his true nature (and maybe never will as he's seemingly dead). :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:54, September 12, 2016 (UTC)